


camping is fun

by KeriYagami2323



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gore, MILF, Many more - Freeform, Multi, Randomness, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, a little piss play, explicit violence, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriYagami2323/pseuds/KeriYagami2323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a normal camping trip well for the yagami family</p>
            </blockquote>





	camping is fun

it was july 16 the hottest day and the yagami family went out camping 

Kaori: "Damn it dad!! what the hell!!" got little cuts on her leg "this was a dumb idea!!" she roars in rage  
Iori: "it's too hot to be in he house and besides it's great way to get away from technology" said calmly  
Kaori: "this is STUPID!!" she yells "besides it's even worse out HERE!!"  
Iori: "you sure complain a lot " he said "take it off no one won't mind" he says laughing  
Kaori: blushes madly "d-dad shut it!!"  
iori: "aw you look so cute embarrassed"

Kaori: "damn it dad you take it off"  
Iori: "hmph not hard" slips it off "see?"  
Kaori: "just wait"  
then out of nowhere he gets got jumped on by a lot of girls  
Kaori:"hahahahhahaha told ya!!"  
Iori: "Damn!" tries to walk but falls "you got me hmm"  
Leona" "you sluts better back the fuck off or you'll be dead" gives an evil look "1..2..3!" they are still on him and she knocks one of them sky high then two then three more "WHO WANT NEXT!!" walks up to them again and rest jumped off but one  
Mai: "aw you have gotten more swollen since we last saw each other" she said a little too cheery grabs Iori "well he's gonna be mine for a minute"  
Leona: "you bitch!!" she nailed her in the arm but Mai manage to dodge the rest of the damage  
Mai: "your temper gotten worse. is it because of this sexy lad right here?" she runs towards him and hugs him tightly "if so I'm not sorry. you snooze you lose" she was trying to be smart  
Leona: getting more pissed "LEAVE OR NO MORE FACE!!"  
Kaori: "mom look this was my fault let me deal with it"  
Leona: "what are you thinking of?"  
Kaori: *messes with her purple emo hair* killing of course "hmhmhmhmhehehehahahahahaha!!!" Leona: takes iori's hand and runs off "let's go" he follows and they both darts down the forest Kaori: "it's you and me bitch" she says then licking her tongue in a snakey way "you might be tasty let's see" swings sword and knocks her to a tree Mai: "oh damn it" tries to attack back she made her bleed out a little then burned her with her fire wheel attack Kaori: "now you're getting it bitch!!" she swung her and knocked her to a rock "and once more!!" she slammed her three times into the rock "die! bitch! die!" she finally let her go Mai: pukes out blood then she came back ad attacked her but very weakly damn "she took a lot out of me" she managed to fire back Kaori: "since you've ruined my face! I'm gonna ruin you" looks at her with a devilish look then licks her lips "you know what I want bitch" she starts to trace along her body "nice body but I want to see you unclothed" and strips her and Mai's boobs bounces out "nice set of racks you have" started to caress them Mai: tried to resist with all the fight that she has left but it was useless then feels her licking on her neck then she feels a bulge "is that what I think it is?" Kaori: "oh you found out?" she feels herself hard "you know what " pulls her own pants down and thrust in her ass "yes that tight feeling! it's warm and tight!!" Mai: yells out in extreme pain and pleasure "aw damn!" she cursed out. Kaori: her member is in very deep in there with nicely tight snug to it and she starts to moan out "who do that feel? huh?" she growled and then licked her again Mai: shiver as her warm tongue touches her skin once again "you are psycho!" Kaori"that's your fault" and keeps thrusting in her then feels herself about to cum she speeds up Mai: feels pain up her ass and started squeal out "damn you" she cries out Kaori: "stop trying to resist" then comes out in her "I love that hole of yours. Now the other one" Mai: "damn it!!!" she tries to fight her but got flipped on her back Kaori: "no! bitch! no!" thrusting in her more "you can't escape me" Mai: "I have no other choice but to give up huh?" she said finally Kaori: "well yeah!" Mai: "ok ok give it to me rough. just pound my ass!!" she ordered Kaori: she kept thrusting inside her


End file.
